falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Glasgow Grinners
The Glasgow Grinners were a group of psychotic raiders residing in the ruins of the State of Connecticut. They recruited by enslavement, buying or finding their members throughout their area of the wasteland. They focused mainly on finding male adolescents, though females weren't completely excluded from their fold. History Quincy Zhao was a troubled young man. After experiencing violent abuse at the hands of his father and watching his mother be tortured to death, this was to be expected. Zhao traveled away from his home as soon as he was old enough to acquire a gun to assassinate his father with. Several months went by as Zhao traveled alone, scavenging little food and ultimately resorting to cannibalism and drinking irradiated water to survive. His intense desire to survive drove him to his insanity at an early age but earned him respect amongst the raider groups of Connecticut. Eventually, he was taken in by one such group - a small cult of violent strangers who assisted Quincy Zhao in becoming stronger in both physique and mentality. This group of raiders took up headquarters in an abandoned mental asylum, where Zhao spent several years. This asylum had an excessive amount of terminals and documents detailing the type of people that had stayed there and died there, pre-War. He became obsessed with a particular patient who was named 'Peter Osbourne'. Peter Osbourne was a pre-War serial killer who's trademark was to give his victims a Glasgow Smile during their executions. This brutality intrigued Zhao and he began reading more and more about Osbourne's ways. This serial killer had several trademarks, other than his main detail. He would stalk his victims for several days, learning their exact schedules and eventually strike in the dead of night. Osbourne would bind his victims down and forcibly cut their mouths whilst they were still alive. He would proceed to cut out their teeth from their gums and stimulate himself orally using their bloody wounds. His seminal DNA was found in 14 victims, both male and female and this led to his capture. Although he was sentenced for the death penalty, he pleaded insanity and was spared in return for a life in a padded cell. He was presumably killed along with the other patients during the Great War. Quincy Zhao's already deteriorating mind was sent spiralling further at his knowledge on this serial killer. Zhao wished to continue his legacy and one night he murdered the entirety of his raider gang - using similar methods to Osbourne. Several weeks passed as Zhao honed his disgusting skills and he decided that he wished to expand his beliefs. In order to do this, Zhao chose to purchase several young male slaves and one adolescent female slave from a group of slavers. He named each of his slaves after something deadly or savage and named the female 'Brute'. He taught the slaves his ways, and their young minds were swayed by his own decaying brain. On the final day of their training, they were initiated by allowing Zhao to cut their mouths into a Glasgow Smile. The wounds were stitched and several weeks later, Zhao's small raider gang had begun. Around a year after the beginnings, Zhao had began calling himself 'Glasgow' after their trademark scars and had had Brute perform the Glasgow Smile procedure on him. Together, Glasgow and Brute came up with the name of 'The Glasgow Grinners' for their cult. The group lasted by continually scavenging and murdering and then taking and purchasing slaves along the way for new recruits. Eventually, twenty years after the conception - they were one of the biggest fears in the ruins of Connecticut. It was around this time (2274) when Gray Azharki was recruited into the fold as a young slave. Azharki, according to Glasgow, had been shipped off by his own parents in return for chems such as psycho and jet. Glasgow, sensing a way to easy manipulate the boy, taught Gray his ways and vowed to him that they would later find his parents and kill them. Fuelled on revenge, the boy agreed and eventually got to be initiated fully into the crew. For his revenge-filled passions of no-mercy kills, Gray Azharki earned the nickname 'Feral' - given affectionately by Glasgow himself. Feral was an infiltrator, a silent killer skilled in the use of silenced rifles and pistols; although also very able with a blade. Often in pillaging missions, Feral would be the first on the scene - quietly murdering his opponents that were scattered on the outside of an area and carving their mouths with his machete once he was done whilst the rest of the cult raided the inside. Out of gratitude for his services, Glasgow awarded Feral with a modified sniper rifle which had the word 'Smile!' carved into the stock. This began the obsession that the cult leader had with his young worker, eventually developing into an abnormal relationship between the teenager and the older man. This came to a peak when Glasgow and Feral (aged 18) went off on their own to kill Feral's parents for selling him into enslavement. Upon arriving at his old family home, Feral was unrecognizable to his parents and he brutally murdered them without hesitation for what they did to him. Glasgow stood and watched as the boy he manipulated finally got his revenge. One night, shortly after the incident in which Feral murdered his parents - Glasgow and he were sleeping together. Feral awoke during the night in his partner's quarters and found a PDA device underneath the bed. Confused as to what it was, he discreetly hacked into it (guessing the egotistical leader's password was his own name) and searched through the information. It contained all the biographical information on all the members of The Glasgow Grinners and personal notes kept by Glasgow on them all. After reading through a few notes, Feral came upon the name "Gray Azharki". He tapped on his name and began scanning through the notes. The truth spilled out into his irises as he read every detail that Glasgow had kept from him. Gray was never sold into enslavement by his parents, he was kidnapped at the threat of torture upon his parents. The memories of brutality flashed into Feral's enraged mind as he remembered every sickening detail of the evils he had committed in the crew of psychotic raiders; all in the name of revenge. Feral's ferocity shined when he finished reading. He walked over to his stuff in the corner of Glasgow's quarters and picked up his machete. He walked over to Glasgow's heavily-sleeping body and with one swift motion - hacked down on his throat. Glasgow began making sickening gurgling sounds as he struggled for air and vocals. Feral finished the job by slicing at his former partner's mouth, eventually separating his head from his jaw. Brute walked in upon the commotion and gasped at the ghastly sight. She began charging over but was stopped in her tracks by Feral's machete blade facing her. She began questioning him and eventually he handed over the blood-splattered PDA. She read all of the lies that Glasgow had told each and every one of them to manipulate his slaves to do his sickening work. Brute helped Feral out to escape, allowing him to take his rifle, a pistol, a machete and a month's worth of supplies. After the revelation of The Glasgow Grinners' leader's lies - in 2281, the group of raiders disbanded. Going their own separate ways in groups or as individuals. Brute left the group first, pledging to find Feral and ensure his safety. Relations Connecticut Ruins The people of Connecticut greatly feared The Glasgow Grinners when they began their infamous exploits. Their signature murder sign was well-known by the settlements and their graffiti was often left on the walls in blood of where they had recently pillaged. Notable Members Glasgow A deeply disturbed man, Glasgow was born as Quincy Zhao. He grew up watching his mother be beaten nightly, and also received his own end of physical abuse. It twisted his mind and he started taking a variety of Chems at an early age - specifically Psycho. Eventually, he plucked up the courage to murder his father with a gun and ended up travelling alone. When he came across the information of the infamous mental patient Peter Osbourne, the details corrupted his mind further and completely snapped any sanity that existed within him. Glasgow was bisexual, enjoying sexual encounters with both males and females - hardly any being consensual - and also had a relationship with Gray Azharki (Feral). Brute The oldest and the only female of the first batch of slaves to be bought by Glasgow, Brute (real name Saskia Browning) was brought up to believe that her uncle had sold her into slavery. During her initial few weeks of captivity, she was repeatedly beaten and raped by the male slavers before eventually being bought by Glasgow. The time she spent in captivity had already destroyed any innocence she had and this was further corrupted by Glasgow's sick procedures and lessons. During early lessons, Brute surprised Glasgow by being extremely aggressive in fights - even tearing one of the other member's ears off.This earned her the nickname that she kept for the rest of her days. Brute became Glasgow's second-in-command and she remained loyal to him until the misinformation was revealed by Feral. Glasgow himself had ordered the slavers that originally kept her to 'toughen her up' by doing the things that they did. Reliving the haunting experience destroyed any ounce of loyalty she ever had for Glasgow, and she spat on his corpse after helping Feral to escape. After rallying the rest of The Glasgow Grinners to realise that they had been deceived from the moment of their capture, she allowed them all to go their separate ways. She had left before the rest of them, vowing to find Feral to help him out - as a token of gratitude for freeing her from her evil ways. After several weeks, she found Feral - now refusing to be called by anything other than 'Gray' - holed up on a hill, sniping at Wasteland creatures. Gray refused to acknowledge her presence for the longest time, but after a cathartic speech they decided to travel together. Months went by with Brute and Gray accompanying each other through the wastes of Connecticut until they were targeted by a mercenary group. The mercenaries had recognised their faces (due to the Glasgow smiles cut into their mouth) and realised that there was a bounty in the local towns for their deaths. The two realised that they could not stay in Connecticut, the evils they had committed had drove them to exile. The pair travelled far, just barely reaching the Commonwealth border to the North. Upon their near arrival, Brute was shot in the leg by a passing Super Mutant group. The bullet pierced her armour and lodged itself deep, restricting her movement greatly. Realising she wouldn't be able to make it much further, Brute told Gray to run. Gray reluctantly got up. Brute's last words were: at least I've now done something good in my life. As Gray ran and passed the Commonwealth border, he heard Brute's screams and realised that she had sacrificed her life for him. Gray Azharki (Feral) Information about this character is available on the individual page: Gray Azharki. Equipment As a standard, every member of The Glasgow Grinners was equipped with a sharpened machete engraved with the initials 'TGG', these machetes weren't often used in battle and were simply there to mark their victims with their signature scars. Aside from their machetes, the Glasgow Grinner raiders were equipped with standard scavenged weaponry - usually dependant on the individual's preferences. Most members preferred ranged combat, dealing with their enemies from afar and once secured, marking them with scars. The scarring process also allowed the group to loot and scavenge any additional items that may seem important. All of their equipment was simply stolen or looted due to rumours of their evils being spread far and wide - rendering them unable to trade with any local settlements. The raiders had no specific armour or uniform, simply wearing whatever provided the best protection for the missions that they attended. No forms of heavy weaponry were used during the time of The Glasgow Grinners; explosives and laser weapons were forbidden due to the possibility to dismember or disintegrate their victims - rendering the scarring process impossible. Glasgow made it clear to the group that he wanted to follow a strict set of rules for their murders. Headquarters The Glasgow Grinners' headquarters was located in the south-west of the ruins of Connecticut. The base itself was situated fairly close to the abandoned mental asylum where Glasgow was a member of his original raider gang. The headquarters was moderately fortified using whatever means necessary, junk and cars were the main source of walling. Within the perimeter, there were several buildings which acted as barracks for the members of the group. Within the building that Glasgow, Feral and Brute mainly stayed was a small stockroom containing food, general necessities and ammunition. Glasgow and Brute were the only members with access to the stockroom and they would provide any additional items to any that required them. Around the outside of the walls, which were decorated gruesomely with bloody graffiti, there were several turrets scanning the area and usually a guard would be situated by the entrance on watch - to ensure nobody snuck in or out. After 2281, the headquarters became inhabited by a group of ghouls who required shelter - many others wished to avoid the place due to the atrocities committed by the former inhabitants. Disbandment After the dissolution of The Glasgow Grinners, many of the members went their separate ways in small groups. Some of them turned to a life of redemption after finding out the truth of their captures and some continued to be part of raider groups in Connecticut. For some, the violence they had committed was too much to bare and they took their lives shortly after the truth was revealed. Since the disbandment of the group, no others remained a part of it - without the psychotic leader, the group fell completely to pieces; showing the extent of his manipulation and hold on the slaves. Category:Groups Category:Raiders